


Daddy's Club

by Glanc3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Did I Mention Fluff, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Innocent little Eren, Kink Meme, Levi's got tats, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top!Levi, bdsm club, bottom!Eren, hella kinks, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glanc3/pseuds/Glanc3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hasn't left his apartment for two months, his friend Armin drags him out to a new club that opened up a few months ago. Eren didn't know what to expect, but he was sure as hell he didn't expect this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing porn... ha [sweats nervously]

He was the owner, he was known as Corporal. The club he owned was exclusive, but Eren didn’t know that.

The sound of the music was deafening, ear-piercing. Before he even entered the club, the sound from the inside could be heard from miles away. Eren stood in line, with his friends. One of his friends, Armin, knew the manager who worked here. Eren was dragged out of his apartment; he spent his last two months caged up inside because of the passing of his mother. He hasn’t seen the outside world until now.

He stood nervously in line, behind Armin who was chatting up a storm with some of his other friends he brought along with. The line they were in reached to the end of the block then turned to the left corner as if it went on infinitely. They were almost to the front of the line; the guards who stood in front were checking names on a small board in their hands. The ones’ names that weren’t on the board were asked to leave.

Eren didn’t know what to expect from this club. The club opened up supposedly around a few months ago, and drained in quite the amount of new customers. Many of the people in line were dressed the same way Eren was.

Armin told Eren what to wear specifically, and Eren was confused at what Armin actually described for him to wear. If Eren didn’t wear what he was supposed to accordingly, he wouldn’t be able to go inside. Word has it that if you don’t dress right, you’re not supporting the club. Therefore you’re not allowed to go inside.

Eren ended having no clue on what to wear, so Armin ended up dragging Eren out of the apartment to go shopping earlier that day. Armin took him to a store, and made him try on all sorts of different kinds of outfits. Ranging from leather suits to practically nothing but lace holding everything together and a collar around his neck.

Eren was surprised that Armin was into this kind of stuff, but Armin’s excuse was, “I’m only trying to get you out of the house, and this was the only club I could get into for free!”

“Just what kind of manager is this guy?” Eren asked, looking through the clothing rack.

“Obviously a good one, considering that fact this place only opened up a few months ago and they’re already pouring in this much money. Sometimes you just can’t judge someone by their interests Eren.”

Eren sighed, “I didn't mean to judge him, I don’t even know what his interests even are. What kind of club even is this Armin?”

Armin giggled at Eren’s innocence. “You’ll see Eren.”

“That makes me even more nervous.”

Eren ended up having Armin choose his own outfit. Everything in the store gave Eren a scare and he was too nervous to select anything, and also considering Armin knew exactly what to wear, Eren thought it would just be easier to have Armin pick everything out. The two decided on what outfit Eren would look the best in, then Armin pushed Eren into the dressing room. Eren found the clothing to be confusing to put on, he didn't know which hole to put his leg in, he didn't know if he were to tie something, he struggled putting on things that could possibly rip if he wasn't gentle enough.

“Do you need help Eren?” Armin asked.

“N-no, I can do this..” Eren answered sounding breathless. And what seemed like forever, the rustling stopped, zipping was the last thing to be heard until Eren walked out of the dressing room to face Armin who was sitting on a bench waiting patiently.

Armin’s face lit up with such a happy expression, his smile went ear to ear. “Eren! It actually suits you! Go look at yourself in the mirror!”

Eren walked over to the mirrors, his heels clicked every time he moved a step. He had no problem walking in stiletto boots, he didn't trip or tumble, no it seemed as if he were meant to walk in them. He faced his reflection, looking at himself from head to toe. His face heated up in the reflection, from the waist down was a black mini skirt and lacey thigh-highs attached to a garter belt underneath. Then came the stiletto boots, which were _also_ black. From the waist up, was a turquoise corset. Armin liked this corset _a lot,_ because it matched the color of Eren’s eyes.

“Do you really think it looks that good?” Eren questioned, “I mean – do you think people will think I’m a guy wearing this stuff?”

Armin stood up and walked over to Eren, he put his hands onto his shoulders and looked him right into his eyes. “Eren, there’ll be plenty of other people dressed like you. I don’t think anyone would really care if you were male or not,” Armin stood on his toes and patted Eren’s head. “Have some confidence in yourself, and have fun tonight.” Armin’s smile made Eren feel more comfortable and more relaxed.

“Thanks Armin” Eren smiled, blushing a little.

“Don’t worry about it, if it makes you feel better, Jean will be wearing the same stuff as you.”

Eren put his hand over his mouth, holding in laughter. “Marco will be there too then?”

Armin combed through his blond hair with his fingers, “Yeah – well let’s get you changed and then head out!”

“Wait, are you paying for all this?”

“Of course, you’ve had a rough few months by yourself so it’s the best I could do.” Armin smiled.

“You’re my best friend, that’s the best you could do.”

“Oh shush – go get changed Mr. Sensitive.” Armin pushed Eren back into the dressing room.

 

The line was moving faster, and the wait was getting shorter. Once they reached the beginning of the line, Armin had spoken to the guards then found his name; they had to go through ID’s then after that was all done Armin brought the rest of the crew with him. The music was so incredibly loud once Eren passed through those doors. Eren had to hold onto Armin the whole time because trying to speak with him really would be impossible with the loud music playing.

Everyone ended up splitting up into different groups, leaving Eren and Armin stuck together. Armin mouthed to Eren that he was going to find his friend and he gave the option to Eren to either stay or come with, but from what Eren was feeling is that he would be a cock block.

Eren came out to have a good time and make some new friends, not to be stuck along someone the whole time who probably wouldn’t even enjoy themselves with Eren’s company there. Eren excused himself from Armin, letting go of his shoulder to find himself at the bar. The club was big, enormous. Though there weren't as many people inside. Eren sat down at the bar, looking around at his surroundings.

When you first get inside the club, there were many different interactions going on. To the right of the entrance was the bar, and then to the center of the club was a stage. Along the stage were chairs and couches lined up. The stage was at least 50 feet wide, and there was a platform in the middle connecting to the stage. Then there were two poles on each end of the stage.

“First time being here?” a voice asked.

Eren turned his head to a man who was sitting next to him. “U-um yeah”  Eren answered.

He wore a tight leather vest, sleeves cut off. Both of his arms had tattoos all over them, from the shoulder to the wrist were covered in tattoos. His pants were leather too; he also wore a collar that had spikes all over it. His hair was black, bangs parted in the middle, shaved in the back. He wore black eyeliner and had a few piercings in his ears.

“How’d you get inside?” the ravenous man asked.

“M-my friend knows someone who works here and he brought me along.”

He nodded his head, taking a drink of what smelt like alcohol. “Would you want a drink?”

“I haven’t really drunk anything before.” Eren confessed.

“Jeez brat, how old just are you?”

“21..”

“Just a baby, huh?”

Eren pouted, “W-well just how old are you?”

“37.”

“Just an old man, huh?” Eren grinned at his smart remark.

The man gave Eren a scowl, which made Eren immediately regret the comment and forced his eye contact to his lap. “What’s your name?” the man asked.

Eren looked up from his lap, “E-Eren.”

“Eren. That’s a cute name,” he finished the last in his glass, motioning his hand to the bartender. “Two shots of vodka.” The bartender nodded her head and grabbed two shot glasses and filled them to the brim.

“What’s your name?” Eren asked, trying to hide the blush on his face.

“Levi,” he answered, handing Eren the shot glass.

“B-but –“ Eren objected.

“Oi, just drink it. You’re already here so have a good time.”

Eren picked up the glass from the man’s hand hesitantly, and then lifted the glass to his mouth, swallowing it all. Eren’s eyes squeezed shut from the bitter liquid. He shook his head, gagging.

“T-that’s awful!”

Levi swallowed his shot, and chuckled. “Two more please.”

 

...

 

“Has anybody ever told you that you’re really handsome?” Eren asked rubbing the back of his hand on Levi’s cheek.

“Eren, are you drunk already?” Levi asked.

“How are you _not_ drunk Levi?”

“Because I’ve been drinking _since_ I turned 21, plus I handle alcohol very well.”

“Levi, what else is in this club? Have y-you been here often?” Eren’s words were sounding a bit slurred.

“Well, there isn’t much else,” Levi finished another drink, “there are private rooms, considering this is sort of like a strip club. I also come here probably every day since I have nothing else to do.”

Eren moved forward in his seat quickly, “Really? What do you do –“ The quick movement made Eren slip out of his chair landing onto Levi. Levi caught Eren underneath his arms, preventing him from colliding with the ground.

“Eren, are you o-“

Eren looked up to Levi, his face on his chest. Eren’s face was flushed, his eyes were glazed. Oh man, _his eyes._ Levi’s heart started to beat faster.

“Levi” Eren said, pulling himself off of Levi’s lap, looking him into his eyes. Levi’s eyes shifted looking back and forth with the turquoise orbs. Levi grabbed Eren gently and lifted him up off of his lap and took a deep breath.  _Not when he's drunk. Not when he's drunk._ Levi repeated to himself in his mind.

"Are you okay Eren?" Levi asked.

Eren who now was sitting back normally in the bar chair was looking like he was becoming woozy from the alcohol he just drank. "I-I'm feel-ing sleepy." Eren spoke while rubbing his half opened eyes. His body was rocking back and fourth on the bar stool and soon he fell forward into Levi's arms and was in a deep sleep.

Levi looked down in his arms at the younger boy and sighed. He picked Eren up from under his arms and walked off into a different room that was a few dozen feet away from the bar and that was behind the stage.

 

...

 

Eren's eyes fluttered as he pulled himself out of sleep. The light from the ceiling was especially bright and the feeling in his head felt like he was hit with a semi-truck. Eren groaned and grabbed his head with his right hand. 

"Ow... my head." Eren said in agony.

"Here," A familiar voice said.

Eren turned his head to the large figure that was holding a water bottle. The figure was encouraging him to take the water and of course take a few drinks of it. Eren stared at the figure and blinked his eyes a few more times. His vision was becoming more clear and soon the figure was revealed. It was the man at the bar, Levi.

"Oh, Levi." Eren prompted himself up from the couch. "T-thank you."

"Water helps when you're hungover." Levi said while sitting down next to Eren on the small couch. 

Eren unscrewed the plastic cap off of the water bottle and took a few sips. "Where am I?" He asked Levi.

"This is just a private room for... uh... special services. It's behind the stage, also don't worry I didn't assault you while you blacked out."

Eren continued to drink the cold water while he examined the room. The room had a table in the center, there were whips and other, most likely, sex toys lined up on the wall and beside it. Just seeing those types of items made Eren feel awkward, especially that he was alone in this room with an older, attractive man.

Eren swallowed more water then screwed the cap back onto the water bottle. "How long was I out?" Eren asked, turning to face the dark haired man.

"Approximately three and a half hours." Levi said.

"Shit," Eren's heart dropped. "My friend is probably looking for me."

"Your blonde friend?" Levi asked with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah."

"He's busy," Levi had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He knew something was up. Eren didn't catch what Levi was meaning, "Are you sure? I could go look for him. I think it might even be time I lea-"

"He's busy kid, I saw him out there. Plus you wouldn't be able to find him in that crowd." Levi said breathing out of his nose. "I should also add you haven't even had fun yet so how can you leave?"

"That's true," Eren's shoulders slumped. "I came here for fun and so far I haven't been successful."

Levi cleared his throat. "Well what did you come here for?"

"To talk to new people. Make new friends. Become happy." Eren looked down at his legs that were half covered with his thigh-highs. "Find someone to make me happy..."

Levi stared at Eren while both sat in silence. Levi swallowed, "Do you think-" He got cut off when Eren began to speak again.

"Why are you here Levi?" Eren turned to Levi and looked deep into his eyes. Levi stared back into Eren and breathed deeply. "I'm here for the same reason. I'm getting old and I'm just at the same stop you're at kid. It's like I've been waiting for the right bus to come and take me to where I want to be and well," Levi sighed. "It just hasn't come yet."

Eren moved awkwardly on the couch after Levi spoke. The couch was made of leather and made sounds everytime you moved around on it. "But now that I think to myself maybe it is coming." Levi said. The brown haired boy looked back to Levi and then looked away. He was blushing... just a little. "And the lights on the bus are very bright."

"What're you trying to say..." Eren mumbled, now the blush was becoming redder and brighter. Levi scooted closer to Eren but at a slow, careful pace. He had just figured his mind out and a mini scenario began to play in his head. He didn't want to move too fast or the scenario would've been wiped away to quickly and then it might never happen.

"Eren, I'm going to warn you..." Levi whispered has if he was becoming weak to something. Levi breathed out and didn't break eye contact with Eren. "Push me away if you don't want to." Levi said now his forehead touched Eren's. Eren didn't move but his eyes were still open. Levi's nose nervously touched Eren's as he moved closer and closer to the boy's lips. Soon after going painfully, but carefully slow Levi managed to place his lips softly onto Eren's.

The kiss was soft, gentle and purely innocent. Levi pulled away first and looked back into Eren's face.

His face was reflecting shock but mostly arousal. But of course Levi didn't know how Eren felt about what just happened. Eren looked at Levi and touched his lips. His heartbeat was beating so incredibly fast he thought Levi would've heard it. It was so fast he could hear it beating through his ears. 

"Are you okay, Eren?" Levi asked, cupping his reddened cheek.

"My heart... and my stomach..." Eren tried to speak.

"What's wrong? Do you need to throw up?"

Eren shook his head, "F-Feels like butterflies inside of me. Like they want to escape my body or that maybe they're excited." He touched his stomach and rubbed it in a circular motion.

Levi sighed of relief, "You've never felt this feeling before?"

"N-no I haven't." Eren shook his head once more.

Levi chuckled, "Then can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Is it okay if... I do it again?" Levi asked with a concerned look. 

Eren swallowed nervously but the proceeded to nod his head.

Levi rested his hand onto Eren's thigh and rubbed it as a method to calm him down. Levi's other hand found the nape of Eren's neck to use to bring his face to Levis'. Levi did everything slowly and cautiously because he did not want to scare him away. After each slow step Levi soon mastered calming Eren down and then Eren's lips became locked to his. Eren wasn't very experienced in kissing considering Levi was his first kiss. But Levi wasn't bothered in fact Levi thought it was adorable that Eren was so pure and innocent.  

Levi's tongue poked at Eren's lips as code for Eren to open up his mouth. He understood and listened by opening up his mouth to accept Levi's wet tongue inside. Each other's tongues moved and overlapped each other as the two sloppily made out. 

A few minutes went by and soon Eren's hands moved onto Levi's chest to push him away for a few fresh breaths of air. Eren took his hands off of the man's chest and fell behind him to support his weight.

"You're... a really... good kisser." Eren panted.

Levi who still sitting at the end of the couch near Eren's feet looked over to the flustered boy. His eyes widened and then he quickly looked away. "What?" Eren asked, sitting up. Not very long after he sat up he felt it. It was throbbing underneath his skirt and was begging for attention.

Embarrassment filled Eren's face with color. He quickly used his hands to cover up the spot that was sticking up from his boner. "I-I'm sorry! I've never been in a situation like this..." Eren was so embarrassed he felt as if he were about to cry.

Levi combed back his black hair, "Eren, by any chance are you a virgin?" He asked.

Eren hesitantly answered, "Y-yes."

"D-do you..." Levi looked back to Eren. "Want me to satisfy your needs?"

Eren's mouth opened and twitched, "You're okay with me being male?"

"I'm okay if it's you. I've been holding back this whole time because I didn't want to jump at you and scare you away, but now that you're in this kind of state I don't want you to leave like this." Levi admitted.

Eren's body was becoming obviously shakey with nervousness. He wouldn't mind if Levi was the first one to touch him but would Levi be satisfied with him? Eren took a very deep breath to calm himself. "It's okay."

Levi smiled. "Okay. I want you to lie onto your back okay?" He said while getting up to the other side of the room. Eren obeyed. While he waited he heard clacking from the chains being moved around, he looked up seeing Levi with a rope and blindfold.

“Is it okay if we use this kind of stuff?” Levi asked. "I promise not to hurt you. If anything it'll make your experience more pleasurable."

“Okay” Eren mumbled, nodding his head. He felt like a pervert for not disagreeing.

“You’re clean right?”

“C-clean? As in?” Eren asked, confused.

“No diseases or anything.”

“O-oh,” he felt embarrassed, “no.”

“Okay,” Levi said, walking closer to the couch, planted a kiss on Eren’s lips. “Relax”

Eren nodded and the blindfold went around his head, his eyes forced to be closed. Next the rope went around Eren’s wrists; he was unable to move his hands from now on. The rope was tied tightly, and then the touch of Levi’s hands were gone. Eren felt a slight amount of panic until fingers were felt slowly sliding in between his inner thighs. Fingers were trailing further and further until Levi reached Eren’s underwear. Levi unzipped the skirt revealing the prize underneath.

Levi chucked, “Lace panties?”

Eren felt the eye contact burning through him, he was so embarrassed.

“Not bad…” Levi’s fingers trailed the waistband, Eren’s half-hard cock was hardening more and more to the teasing. Levi’s fingers unhooked the garter belt and lifted the waistband of the panties down sending the half erect dick to bounce out. Levi gave it a few pumps, making Eren gasp at the touch. His hands were tied back, so he was unable to touch Levi, he wanted to touch him so _badly_. After the few experimental stokes, Eren’s cock fully hardened. Levi sucked Eren into his mouth, pumping with one hand and the other was resting on his thigh. Eren’s head sunk further into the arm of the couch. Levi’s tongue worked around Eren’s cock, licking into the tip devouring every ounce of precum that dripped out. Levi bobbed his head, slurping loudly. He moved the hand that was resting on Eren’s thigh and started to fondle his balls.

“Ah! Lev-Levi!” Eren panted.

Eren’s fingers dug into the rope, Eren bit into his bottom lip, enough force to draw blood. Levi took his mouth off of Eren’s cock and lifted Eren’s legs up onto his shoulders. He continued to pump Eren’s wet cock as he moved his mouth further down to his entrance. He flicked his tongue up against the soft pink skin, swirling it around the hole.

“I-it’s dirty d-down there!” Eren flinched when his tongue entered. Eren’s breathing hitched at the intrusion.

Levi pushed his tongue further inside, pushing it in then out. He took his hand off Eren’s cock and slowly pushed one finger inside the entrance. Eren’s moans were spilling out, filling the room. The blindfold around his eyes only enhanced his senses, making him only able to picture what was happening to him right now. Soon entered the second finger, making Eren tighten around Levi in pain. Levi worked his fingers in a scissor motion, stretching out the muscle. Levi continued to pump his fingers in and out, also working his tongue around the entrance. Levi felt up against the wet walls, searching for the certain spot that would make Eren melt. Levi took his hand off of Eren’s balls, and started to palm himself through his pants, the uncomfortable feeling of tightness building up inside.

The third finger hurt Eren the most. Levi pushed the three fingers further inside; hitting the spot that made Eren’s back arch. Levi worked the fingers constantly spreading them apart loosening Eren and continuing to hit that spot.

“L-Levi! Please put it in – f-fuck me.. please..” Eren pleaded, drool dripping from his mouth. The spot that Levi was hitting was making him forget all the pain.

Levi took his fingers out, and unzipped his pants to take out his hard wet cock. He spread Eren’s legs and aligned himself up to Eren’s entrance. He pushed the tip in slowly, Levi watched as the ring of muscle took in the tip of Levi’s cock.

“A-ah!” Eren moaned, tears filled his eyes. “C-come on.. – hurry and fuck me.. already..”

Levi grit his teeth, thrusting completely into Eren. He watched as he completely disappeared as he went inside Eren. Levi dug his nails into Eren’s thighs, tearing the lacey thigh highs.

“F-fuck Eren you feel so fucking good.” Levi gasped.

Eren breathed, “Oh yeah.. W-wreck me Levi; tear me apart with your big fat cock.”

Levi pulled almost all the way out and sent a spine tingling thrust into Eren. The rolled his hips harder into Eren, hitting that sweet spot. Levi repeated hitting the spot over and over, making Eren whimper. The sound of skin smacking skin filled the room along with grunts and moans from the two men.

“Harder – daddy!”

Levi stopped thrusting, and stared at Eren. The sudden stop made Eren think he shouldn’t have said that.

“I-I said it j-just came out! I’m sorry!” Eren apologized, feeling embarrassed.

Levi reached over Eren and pulled off the blindfold. Eren opened his eyes at the man towering over him. Levi had beads of sweat forming on his forehead, panting from his mouth. Eren blinked, he turned his head in embarrassment.

“Daddy huh?” Levi chuckled.

“I-I’m sor –“ Eren stopped himself as he felt Levi swell up inside him, getting harder. He turned his head back to Levi. “Y-you weren’t even completely hard yet?”

“You seem so innocent.. yet –“ Levi panted, his hand brushed up against Eren’s face. “You’re a kinky little shit aren’t you?”

Eren felt himself turn red in the cheeks, but soon he didn’t care that he felt embarrassed that thought was forgotten once Levi started thrusting harder into Eren pounding into that spot. His prostate was being assaulted and Eren couldn’t control the leaks that were coming out from his mouth.

“Daddy! Daddy!” The word became a chant out of Eren’s mouth.

“You like daddy’s fat cock?” Levi asked thrusting deep into Eren.

“Y-yes daddy!” Eren voice started to crack. He was getting closer and the urge was getting stronger. “I-I’m gonna come soon!”

Levi felt himself also coming to his climax; he grabbed ahold of Eren’s neglected cock and pumped it. Levi leaned over Eren, kissing his neck sucking on the skin, moving his tongue around his Adams apple. He continued to thrust into Eren, the wet sound of skin smacking against each other increased as Eren released himself over Levi’s hand and his corset. Levi continued to thrust himself deeper, letting Eren ride out in an orgasm. He sent a few more thrusts until releasing himself inside. Levi licked up the mess on his hand then pulled himself out of Eren, both their breathing was erratic. Levi untied the rope that was holding Eren’s hands together. Levi rubbed the skin, kissing the red marks that the rope left. He lifted himself off of the couch and zipped up his pants.

“I suppose I’ll get you something else to wear considering I don’t want you to leave with something dirty.” Levi said, walking up to a small closet.

“W-wait, get me something? What do you m-” Eren asked, being interrupted.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you? I work here – well I own this club. I’m known as the Corporal, I have plenty of outfits here so you don’t need to return anything.”

“The Corporal?” Eren tilted his head in confusion. He raised his back off of the couch and sat up to look at Levi.

“Yeah,” Levi continued looking through the closet for clothes, “I’m known as the main act here. This is my dressing room where I get ready for shows, but don’t worry I don’t fuck many people in here. I hardly fuck anyone actually, but for you I made an exception.”

Eren blushed, ignoring the compliment. “What exactly do your shows consist of?”

“Majority of the shows performed here are just dances. We dance sometimes naked or clothed. We usually wear stuff like what you’re wearing considering this is a BDSM club. But I go around and strut my shit around on stage, occasionally I pole dance but I’ve gotten pretty old.” Levi chuckled.

He tossed Eren an identical looking corset as the one he was wearing. “Make sure you come back now, I look forward for your next visit.” Levi walked towards the door, grabbing the door knob.

“L-Levi!” Eren shouted, jumping off of the couch grabbing ahold of Levi’s wrist.

“What?”

“U-um, I came here to make new friends and – well I was wondering if I could get your number and we could hang out sometime? Or you know – go on a date…” Eren asked, moving his head down looking at his feet feeling self-conscious in his question.

Levi turned his body around, facing Eren, taking his hand off the doorknob. “Give me your phone number.”

 

…

 

“Eren!” Armin shouted, “Where have you been?” Armin asked.

“N-nowhere.”

“We were just about to leave, and I panicked when I couldn’t find you. I thought you got kidnapped.” Armin sighed, “Come on let’s go it’s getting late.”

 

They left the club doors, Armin pulling on Eren’s arm making sure he wouldn’t lose him. The two walked past the line of people waiting to go inside. Eren felt a vibration in the pocket of his skirt from an unknown number. The text read:

**It’s Levi, so when’s our date?**

Eren grinned at the text message, which caught Armin’s eye.

“Did you make a new friend?”

Eren smiled, “Yeah, I think this’ll be a really good person.”

Armin cheered, “That’s great!”

Eren unlocked his phone and added the number to his contacts with the name set as _Levi._ Eren replied:

**Depends, when will you perform?**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view into Eren's day and how he'll get ready for his date, and did I mention a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter somewhat long, so you'll get to know more of Eren's life and some of Levi's life... I guess? But also a huge thanks to everyone who read this and gave their kudos! I also want to thank all the people who commented, if you didn't comment there wouldn't be another chapter here today. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hell, maybe this'll become a multi-chaptered fic.

 

 

 

Eren spent the next day actually doing something productive. He would’ve usually spent the day or week staying in the same spot in his apartment self-loathing in sorrow. But now he found himself past that, he had finally gotten onto his feet. All he had done today was wander around on his feet, unable to find comfort but more excitement. Eren scheduled a date with the man he met at the club, the man whose name was Levi.  

It was only 10’o clock in the morning. Usually Eren still would be sleeping until 2’o clock in the afternoon but Eren was incredibly excited for tonight. Levi texted him last night explaining details about what was going to happen tonight, sadly he had tonight off though. Eren wasn’t too depressed on the fact that he wasn’t going to see this, _absolutely beyond gorgeous_ man dance on a stage in front of him and dozens of others. He wasn’t actually upset at all, though his dick probably was. No, he was actually relieved. Eren wanted to know more about Levi. He wanted to see his true character, not just his dick fucking Eren into eternity.

Levi told Eren to be ready around 8 tonight; he was planning to take Eren out to dinner at his friends’ restaurant. Eren was very eager, and he wanted to look his best for Levi tonight. Eren had planned to visit his hairstylist to get his hair trimmed, and then he planned to go get a new outfit to wear for tonight. His hair appointment was a little over an hour away before he had to leave so he decided to take a shower before leaving.

Eren hopped into the shower, and quickly soaped up his hair. He kept the heat of the water at a low level considering he likes to take long showers and he didn’t want to get dizzy. Eren grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed the peachy smelling scent over his arms chest. Next came his legs, the peach fuzz on his legs somewhat bothered Eren. The hair color was somewhat light, but still noticeable because of Eren’s dark hair color. Eren took his razor that was in the basket next to the shower. He soaped up his legs and carefully dragged the razor across his soon-to-be smooth skin. After both legs were carefully shaved and there weren’t any odd patches of hair, Eren moved to his armpits and shaved the hair that stayed there. Eren wanted to look perfect for Levi, he wanted to look irresistible. He moved to his waist and soaped up the area. He moved the razor gently across his skin, making sure he wouldn’t leave any burns or cuts. He shaved off the remaining pubic hair, he was now practically hairless.

He moved the smooth limbs underneath the showerhead and washed the soap off his skin, and then jumped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wiped at the damp skin, making sure it was dry. Then came his wet hair, beads of water dripped down at the ends landing on his small shoulders. He moved the towel around his head, drying off the wet hair.

After Eren had completely dried himself off, he wrapped the towel around his hips and left the bathroom. He entered his bedroom, and walked to his dresser finding something casual to wear on his day out. He pulled out a blue and black stripped flannel, next with a grey tank top and a pair of blue jeans. He pulled out a pair of pink boxers and put them on, then his put on his outfit. Soon the clothes were put on, and Eren was guessing it was almost time to go. He grabbed his phone off the charger and it lit up with a message from Levi.

**I almost forgot, what’s your address?**

Eren smiled, _god he felt like such a dork._ Eren texted back the address of the apartment and quickly after that sent he received another text back.

**Alright, just so you know, I’m going to eat you up tonight.**

Eren’s face lit up a dark shade of red; he felt his pants tighten around him. He palmed at the bulge forming, attempting to force it to go away. He locked his phone, not replying to the text. Eren had already figured out that, that’s the reaction Levi probably wanted. Eren needed to push it aside and save all his energy for tonight. He crammed his phone into his pocket and grabbed his keys that were lying on the counter in the kitchen and headed out the door.

 

Eren entered the salon with a ding from the bell on the door. He was greeted by the women that work there. He always had visited this salon ever since he was a child considering this was Eren’s mothers’ salon, now his adoptive sister, Mikasa is now working here and taking over the family business, which gave Eren more excitement when it came to visiting this place. Eren hasn’t seen Mikasa in a long time, estimated to be a few months because he didn’t come out of his apartment for anyone. Mikasa understood what Eren was going through, but over the time of his mother’s death he didn’t talk to Mikasa at all. Though he did love her dearly.

“Eren” Mikasa greeted him.

“Mikasa, it’s been awhile.” Eren smiled and brought her into a tight hug.

“Your usual stylist called in sick probably a few minutes before you got here; I hope that’s okay with you if I do your hair today.”

“Oh! That’s fine, it’s not like I’m doing anything major to my hair, I just need a trim.”

“A trim, huh?  I can do that,” Mikasa said guiding Eren to a chair, and sat him down. “So, Armin told me you haven’t left your apartment for over some time now, and it seems you finally left it. What’re you up to tonight?”

Eren felt the anxiety build up inside of him, he took a deep breath. “I have a date tonight.”

Mikasa had a pair of small scissors in her hand, and the grip she had on them looked like she was going to lodge it into his throat. “A date? With who?” The tone in her voice didn’t sound like she really wanted to know or that she would use those scissors and find Levi and plant them into his throat.

“This guy I met at the club last night.” Eren confessed.

“If he touches you, I’ll kill him.” She said, clipping off a slight amount of hair.

“You have nothing to worry about, Mikasa”

“I want to meet him.”

“You can once we become official,” Though Eren was thinking they kind of were. “Ow! Mikasa don’t pull so tight on my hair!”

 

After the last snip of hair being cut off, Mikasa was finally finished. She twisted the chair around so he could face the mirror in front of him. His bangs were now so short that you could see his forehead, the bangs reached slightly over his eyebrows. You could see the points of his ears poke out and the nape of his neck was more easily seen, the cold air brushed past his neck and gave him the chills. Eren looked absolutely adorable, he smiled at his reflection admiring the haircut Mikasa tried her best on. He ran his fingers through the soft hair; he loved the feeling of freshly cut hair.

“Thank you Mikasa~” Eren leaped up from the chair and hugged her.

“I think I made you too cute.” Mikasa replied, tucking in her black hair behind her ear.

Eren blushed at the compliment; he glanced at the clock on the wall behind Mikasa. “I probably should go now; I’ve got to go shopping.”

“Alright – alright I’ll bring you to the cash register.”

Eren paid $20 for the trim, and before he left he gave Mikasa another hug before heading out the door. “Mikasa call me, we need to hang out with Armin sometime!”

Mikasa waved him off, “Okay – just go.”

 

Eren walked down the sidewalk, he didn’t have a car because he couldn’t afford one. Basically he was jobless. He had a hard time finding a good job but they all seemed not to be interested in him. He had money from his mother he received when she died, and hasn’t spent any of it since. He walked to a small mall that was located not far from the salon or his apartment. The mall had all different outdoor stores, majority of them were clothing stores, and there were a few coffee shops and just one fast food joint.

Eren had his eye on a new store that sold expensive clothing ranging from suits to dresses. He pushed the glass doors and walked inside. On the right side of the room was man’s clothing and the left was woman’s clothing. He walked to the men’s section looking at all the different selections of suits.

“Hello sir,” a small blonde petite woman greeted him, “do you have anything in particular that you are interested in?”

“N-no ma’am.”

“Alright, if you have any questions feel free to ask.”

Eren went back to looking at the suits, none really popping out to his liking. He thought they were bland, they were boring. Majority of them were white and grey. They were boring and expensive and a waste of money to Eren. He figured to go to some other store to look for suits, _cheaper_ suits.

Eren sighed and walked to the door. He glanced to the woman’s section to find something that oddly struck to his liking. It stood on a table, out throwing the others by its beauty. It was short reaching a bit higher than mid-thigh length, and the color was turquoise, just like the corset he wore _that_ night, just like his eye color. Eren walked over to the gorgeous fabric. It was a dress. It had lace sleeves only reaching down to the forearm. It glittered in the light, it stood out. It was absolutely beautiful.

Eren checked the price tag, the price was over a thousand dollars, but with a beautiful fabric like this, there was no way he could pass up on an offer like this.

Eren called the young woman over and she asked for his size, he thought it was a bit difficult to find his size in a woman’s size. He didn't want to seem like he was obviously buying it for himself.

Eren came up with an excuse, “I-it’s for m-my girlfriend, and I – don’t really know what size she is. She’s about the same size as me if t-that helps.” Eren stuttered out the words, making him feel really obvious. The young female picked up different sizes, comparing the dress to Eren’s body. Shortly after she found the size and asked if he would like to try it on.

Eren nodded and took the beautiful dress into his hands, and followed the woman to the dressing room. The door shut behind him, and he hung up the dress not even trying to get a single wrinkle in it. He stepped out of his shoes, and stripped off his clothing. He stood completely naked, figuring wearing boxers with the skin tight fabric wouldn’t look too cute. Eren figured he would need thinner underwear.

He took the dress off the hanger and slowly stepped into it, he felt the silky fabric slide against his skin. He pulled his arms into the sleeves, the lace stuck perfectly to his skin, not too tight or too loose. It was a perfect fit. The dress formed to Eren’s curves. Eren looked himself firmly into the mirror.

He actually thought he looked like a girl. Would anybody think Eren was a guy or girl? Would they figure it out if he walked out of the store wearing the dress? Eren was anxious because he wanted to wear this tonight, but would it be a problem with Levi? Should he ask him – no that would spoil the surprise. Well maybe he should just ask if Levi was actually okay with the cross dressing, well he _did_ fuck Eren in that girly outfit.

Eren took his phone out his jean’s that were lying on the floor. He unlocked the screen and pulled up Levi’s name in the message box. He nervously tapped the buttons, typing out:

**Would it be okay if… I wore a dress for you?**

Eren gulped and quickly sent the text. Eren leaned against the wall, waiting for a text back.

It vibrated.

**Do whatever makes you comfortable, though I wouldn’t mind.**

Well Eren wasn’t uncomfortable; he felt more like himself when he wore this kind of stuff. Eren pulled himself together, and decided to agree with this decision. He took off the dress and put his clothes back on and took the dress carefully into his hands, now all he needed was underwear.

 

 

Eren was nervously wandering in the apartment. He feet clicked every time he walked, it was 5 minutes to 8’o clock and he really was just wondering how Levi would feel about all this. Would he show pity on his face? Would he just randomly leave right after the sight he just absorbed? Eren clenched the phone in his hand, which vibrated soon after.

**In the lobby, get your cute ass down here.**

Eren picked up his feet, which felt like weights were straining him down. He left his room and headed into the elevator, praying nobody would stop in and stare at him.

The doors finally opened, which seemed like a million years went by in anticipation. Eren poked his head out of the elevator; his eyes skimmed the lobby and found what he was looking for. Levi was standing the fireplace. He was looking out the window, looking at the sunset reflecting in the sky. Eren took a slow breath, and took a step out the elevator. He got closer with each step, now only realizing he was a foot away and right behind him.

“L-Levi” he spoke softly.

The man turned around and faced him. For once it seemed his eyebrows weren’t furrowed but more relaxed. His mouth slightly opened, Eren felt embarrassed.

“Well shit,” Levi spoke his eyes moving up and down looking at Eren, “and I thought I was the one who was going to look good tonight.”

Eren blushed, “Y-you do! I mean – you look really handsome Levi.” Levi wore a black suit, along with a white tie. The plain and dark colors suited Levi. His hair was pulled back, gelled up. He wore no makeup, but he still had the earrings in from the last time Eren saw him.

Levi picked up his hand and brushed his fingers along Eren’s cheek, then stroking his soft brown hair. “You really went all out, huh?” Levi smiled.

“Well, I did want this night to be really special. You got me out of a bad place and I wanted to thank you for that,” Eren looked at his feet, “also, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since.”

Levi’s eyes widened, “Come on kid, you can’t say this stuff to me,” Eren looked up from his feet, confused. “At least not right now, considering I’ve also been thinking about you for all this time. I won’t be able to control myself.”

Levi’s hands trailed to Eren’s waist, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around, resting his head into Eren’s shoulder.

“I’ve known you for such little time, but I’ve never wanted to embrace you, so badly.” Levi spoke.

“L-Levi…” Eren said softly, picking up Levi’s head. He looked him into the eye, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Eren smiled, “We probably should go before we draw attention here.”

Levi nodded, and took hold of Eren’s hand. The two’s fingers entwined with each other, warmth filled each palm. Outside was a black Mercedes-Benz. Eren’s mouth dropped, he definitely knew this one was expensive ass car and he's never seen one in person before.

“Hop in” Levi chuckled.

Eren turned and stared at Levi with amazement. “T-t-this is yours?!”

“Though I am a successful dancer and club owner that doesn’t mean I don’t do other things.”

“Jeez, you must be superman.”

“Well, I could be _your_ superman.” Levi grinned.

“Oh Levi” Eren hid his face in his hands, _who would’ve known this old man was so adorable._

…

The two were guided to their seats, which was on the 2nd floor. Eren took a seat; following with Levi who helped Eren push himself in. Eren sat nervously in his seat; he kept looking over at other tables. The food itself looked as expensive as the restaurant. The waiter came back shortly after, and handed the two the menus.

The menus were written in French it seemed. They talked about what to drink and eat, Levi decided to stay with wine, Eren was fine with water. Eren didn’t really want to get drunk on this special night and not wake up tomorrow not remembering what he did the night before. Levi said he could handle his alcohol and that was fine with Eren because he wanted Levi to also remember tonight because he was probably just as excited as Eren was. Levi called the waiter back and explained what they wanted to drink, the waiter wrote down the command and asked if they were ready to order.

Eren squinted at the menu.

 “Oi,” Levi spoke, “If you need help reading it just ask.”

Eren looked up from his menu, “You can read French?”

“Mhm, I am from France after all. Now what do you want?”

Eren pointed at the picture in the menu.

_“Garbure”_ The word slid off Levi’s tongue, “A meat, bean and vegetable soup – is this what you want?”

“Y-yeah.”

Levi turned to the waiter ordered what they both wanted. The woman nodded her head and said she would return shortly with their drinks. Soon the two were left alone at the table; Eren was still a bit nervous. Eren was afraid to give the waitress direct eye contact because what if she figured out that Eren was male, what if she thought he was some kind of pervert. Eren was afraid to speak to Levi; he didn’t want to be nosey or annoying. He didn’t want to ask stupid questions. Eren felt like his mind was a mess; his body was shaking with anxiety. Everything was intimidating him.

“Eren”

That voice broke Eren out of his consciousness. A warm grip covered the top of his hand, it was Levi's hand.

“You don’t need to act so nervous, you act like I’m holding a knife to your throat and like I’m making you stay here,” Levi said, resting his head onto his free hand. “Listen, I’m just as nervous as you are. Like, hell I’m here with someone as drop dead gorgeous as you Eren, how could I not be nervous?”

Eren’s face felt warm, the blood was rushing to his cheeks. Levi picked Eren’s hand up and planted a soft kiss on the skin.

Levi pulled away from his hand, he still held it. His lips were a few inches away from the skin; he kept his head still, staring at the long slender fingers. “You’re just making it so difficult to contain myself, Eren.”

“Levi…” Eren spoke in a whisper.

Levi looked up from Eren’s hand; he held it so gently like he wasn’t holding it at all. He entwined his fingers with Eren’s, locking the two hands together.

“Eren, what I’m about to say may change everything, but I can’t keep it locked up anymore.” Eren tightened his grip around Levi’s hand, he swallowed his nervousness.

Levi opened his mouth, the thin lips parted from each other. “….I think I love you”

Eren’s eyes widened at the confession, tears filled the corners of his eyes. “Eren? Why’re you crying?”

Levi grabbed a napkin and handed it to Eren, he wiped the tears off his face and sniffled before he spoke.

“I thought I was the only one who thought that.”

Silence surrounded the two, until interrupted by the waiter.

 

 

…

 

 

The meal they ate was more than delicious; Eren felt calmer and so did Levi. The two learned more about each other and they realized they had more in common than they thought. Both of them had lost both their parents, and have been down the same rough path. The two were both from Europe and moved to America at a young age.

Levi had learned about Eren that he had an adoptive sister, _who already wants to meet Levi,_ and that Eren was also German, and had dreamed to become just like his mother. His mother used to be a stay-at-home mother, but then Eren’s father left the family suddenly leaving them broken and poor. But she was strong enough to work multiple jobs, and sometimes she would only come home with a small paycheck and that she was only able to get food for Mikasa and Eren. Sometimes she wouldn’t eat for days, until Mikasa or Eren sacrificed one of their meals. They pulled through a rough time and got back on track; soon their mother quit those other jobs and opened up a hair salon. Eren’s mother worked every day to put meals on the table, but time came and she had to retire so Mikasa took over. Suddenly his mother passed away, and he spent months locked up because of his mother's death.

Eren learned Levi lived a similar life, except that his father was an abusive prick. Levi and his mother lived in a world of abuse. Levi’s father ran multi-million dollar cooperation and his mother was just the same as Eren’s mother. Levi’s father would often cheat on his mother, and not come home for weeks at a time. With years of abuse, his mother attempted suicide. Levi came home one day, and just saw her hanging there. He didn’t understand at that age what happened. Then his father came home, called the police and was never seen again. Levi was sent to an orphanage and left when he was eighteen. He found a career at a strip club, made tons of money there. He made hundreds of thousands over the years, and found himself here. He opened up this club, came out as the popular act and made a ton of money in over a course of a few months. Now he found Eren.

“Eren”

“Hm?”

“Let’s go.”

“Mm – lemme finish dessert at least!”

He forked the rest of the cheesecake into his mouth, while Levi finished writing the check for the bill.

 

Levi took ahold of Eren’s hand as escorted him to his car. Once Eren sat down, he realized the date still isn’t over yet. The part he had been waiting for was just a few miles away. He would now get to be completely alone with Levi. And that made his dick ache.

“Oi, I hope you’re okay with staying at my place for the night.” Levi said.

“Yes! I’m very excited to see where Levi lives.” Eren smiled innocently.

“Buckle up”

“Okay, okay dad!”

“Save it for the bedroom.” Levi grinned.

 

…

The car parked into a small garage, next to a huge house. Eren unbuckled along with Levi, who exited the car first and helped Eren get out of the vehicle. Next the two entered the empty household; Eren took his heels off at the doorstep. His feet were a bit sore from the shoes.

Levi threw his shoes off to the side, making a loud noise once they collided with the ground.

“Eren,” Levi said with open arms, “come here.”

Eren turned his body and walked slowly over to Levi. He rested his head onto Levi’s shoulder, and breathed in his scent. He smelt like a light vanilla scent. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, squeezing him gently to bring him closer. The two stood at the doorway for a few minutes just absorbing each other’s presence.

“Remember that night you asked me,” Levi spoke, “when I was going to perform?”

“Yeah?”

 “Well, I know I have the day off and everything, and we could’ve just waited another day so you could see, but I really just kept thinking how I wanted to make it special for you.”

Eren hid his face into the crook of Levi’s neck, “I want to show you tonight.” Levi said.

He took his face out of Levi’s neck, and looked up in confusion. “Show…me?”

“Follow me.” Levi took Eren’s arm and pulled him through the house, soon to be in what was Levi’s bedroom.

The bedroom had dark walls, and white carpet. It was larger than Eren’s room at his apartment, probably twice the size. There was a large mirror on one of the walls, covering the wall from ceiling to floor. There was also a large closet and a large bed.

Levi shut the bedroom door behind Eren, which scared Eren for a second.

“Sit down on the bed.” Levi instructed.

Eren nodded and sat at the corner of the bed. Levi stood in front of Eren, who was trying to get comfortable. Levi put his hands into his knees and looked Eren straight into his turquoise eyes. Levi planted a kiss onto Eren’s lips. “Relax.”

Levi took a deep breath and walked over to a speaker that was on top of a small table and pressed play. Levi’s body started moving in beat of the music. He moved his body with each step and found himself standing in front of Eren, he moved his body in all sorts of different ways that Eren didn’t dare take his eyes off of him. Levi removed the coat he was wearing and shed it to the floor, then Levi reached the buttons of his dress shirt and unbuttoned them slowly, revealing the toned pale skin that was underneath. The fabric slowly fell off his shoulders, and slid off his arms showing the tatted skin that was under those sleeves. Levi glanced at Eren, who looked as if drool was about to fall from his mouth. Levi grinned and threw the shirt at Eren.

Next Levi started rolling his hips in motion, his fingers on the belt loops of his pants. Eren found himself getting uncomfortable at the tightness swelling from beneath the dress. He adjusted his legs and crossed the two of them. Levi noticed Eren’s cheeks turn red and eyes glazed with arousal. The bulge was now easily seen through the dress. Levi took his hands off his pants and moved towards Eren. He put his hands on Eren’s smooth thighs and rubbed circles on the soft flesh. Levi looked up to Eren, who started to breath heavily from his mouth, saliva beading from the corner of his mouth.

“Eren –“ Levi began to speak.

“Levi, I really can’t wait anymore, seeing you do something l-like that, I j-just can’t.” Eren interrupted.

Levi pulled Eren into a heated kiss, lips crushing into each other, teeth click every time their lips move for more. Levi slid his tongue into Eren’s mouth in no time; both tongues roll over each other, the two drowning in sweet bliss. The two kissed like they hadn’t in years, like they were lovers that hadn’t seen each other in years. The kiss was something they craved, something they needed to survive.

Eren broke away from the kiss, unable to breathe properly. Levi pushes on Eren’s shoulders, motioning for him to lay down. Eren pulls himself to the pillows, Levi follows by leaning over him, and he peels off Eren’s dress and tosses it gently to the floor. Eren was left with a pair of white lace panties. Eren felt the contact of Levi’s eyes on him, and he attempts to close his legs.

Levi’s hand moves over the bulge that hides underneath the fabric and starts to palm it, forcing Eren’s legs to stay open.

“Look at how wet you are Eren,” Levi chuckled. “You’re getting your panties all wet, are you that excited for daddy's cock?”

Eren gasped at the sudden movement of Levi’s hand going into the panties. Levi pulled on Eren’s fully hardened cock and gave it a soft tug, resulting in Eren’s head to fall deeper into the pillows.

“Eren did you shave down here?” Levi asked, still slowly moving his hand around his cock.

“Mm – y-yeah.” Eren replied.

“You shaved everywhere for me?”

“I-I wanted to make you happy.”

“Eren,” Levi moved closer to Eren’s face, “as long as you’re here I’ll be happy.”

Eren blushed, “Le-Levi”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Levi’s grip around Eren’s cock tightened, Levi started to plant kisses down Eren’s neck, stopping when he reached his chest. He flicked his tongue around one of the nipples, and used his other hand to rub the other nipple. Eren’s moans started shamelessly pouring out each time Levi’s tongue overlapped the pert surface.

Levi smirked, “Sensitive here?” Eren hid his face in the pillow at the comment.

Levi took his mouth off of the pink nipple and moved down to Eren’s underwear. He pulled down on the waistband and Eren’s cock sprang out. Levi pulled the panties off of Eren, leaving him completely naked. Levi pulled his mouth towards Eren’s cock before being interrupted.

“L-Levi…”

He looked up at Eren in confusion, “What?”

“I want you to feel good – I mean... can I suck your cock this time?” Eren sat up from the pillows and pushed Levi into the bed, and launched himself at Levi’s pants attempting to pull the zipper down. Levi took ahold of Eren’s chin, stopping him from going any further.

“Are you sure you want to Eren?”

Eren nodded his head in positivity. “I want to make Levi feel really good!”

“Dig in then.”

Eren pulled down on Levi’s pants and boxers, out sprang Levi’s massive cock. Eren’s eyes widened, he never really seen it up that close before. Eren took no time hesitating and started to lick at the base. He wrapped his fingers around a jerked slowly while he licked from the base to the tip. He dug the tip of his tongue into the slit, gathering all the precum that leaked out.

Levi grunted once Eren moved the digit into his wet mouth. Levi took a handful of Eren’s dark brown hair and tilted his head back in bliss. Eren started to suck his cheeks in, to make Levi feel even better. He bobbed his head back and forth, letting the cock slide deeper into his throat.

Eren pulled his mouth off of Levi’s cock to take a breath before Levi pulls him into a quick kiss.

“Eren I can’t wait anymore.” Levi panted.

“What do you want me to do Levi? Command me, daddy.” Eren said with an innocent smile.

Levi sat up and leaned his back against the headboard of the bed. He patted his hands into his lap, signaling for Eren to come to his lap. Levi whispered into Eren’s ear, “I want my little Eren to ride daddy’s cock. Can Eren do that?”

Eren nodded his head in agreement.

Eren aligned himself with Levi’s cock and slowly pushed it inside. Eren’s breathing hitched once Levi was completely inside. Once Eren’s body adjusted to Levi, he slowly started to move his hips up and down, bouncing on Levi’s cock.

“Ah! Nn..” Eren moaned.

Levi’s hands trailed over Eren’s slender body, both hands fondled with his nipples, pinching them to make Eren squeal at the sensitivity. Levi matched the pattern of Eren’s movements and started to move his hips. With each thrust Levi could easily find Eren’s sweet spot. The thrusts sent jolts of pleasure throughout Eren’s body, Eren’s mouth hung open and his head remained titled back with each pounding.  

“Harder daddy!” Eren pleaded.

Levi took Eren’s shoulders and planted his back to the bed; he spread Eren’s legs sending thrusts deeper than before. The wet sound of skin smacking against each other was the only sound the filled the room, other than moans that came out of Eren’s mouth. Eren’s neglected cock was leaking precum all over his torso; Levi wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock and pumped it while he rolled his hips further into Eren.

“L-Levi, if y-you do that I’ll come!”

Levi was getting closer to his peak; he sped up his thrusts and kept jerking on Eren’s cock. “E-Eren – gonna – come –“

“-e too Levi!”

Levi kept his pace, and soon Eren released over Levi’s hand. Levi kept going, letting Eren ride off in his orgasm. Just after a few more thrusts Levi released himself inside. Levi landed on top of Eren, both out of breath, both laid in sweat. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, not wanting to let go.

“Eren I need to pull out, plus we need to get you cleaned,” Levi said, “Come let’s go shower.”

“Carry me” Eren groaned.

Levi sighed and picked Eren up bridal style and carried him to the shower.

 

…

 

Levi exited the bathroom with Eren in his arms, and carried him to the bedroom where he put him gently down into his bed. Levi tucked Eren in and then climbed into bed next. Levi pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and then pulled Eren into his arms. Levi didn’t want to get rid of this warmth. He loved this warmth.

Levi kissed Eren's forehead, Eren already fell asleep. Levi thought, it would really be nice to wake up to this everyday. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow guys I apologize for taking this long to update this. But hey, I hope you can accept my apology because [throws this chapter at you] more smut. Well I hope you guys like kitchen bjs because hey, everyone's gotta eat.

 

 

Levi woke up alone in a cold bed with messy white sheets sprawled all over the surface. The other side of the bed indicated that Eren had slept there but possibly left before Levi could wake up. Levi blinked his tired eyes, attempting to bring himself back into reality. He stared at the empty spot and sighed. He extended a hand to the other side of the empty mattress expecting Eren to come magically back to bed. But he didn’t.

Levi looked up from the bed to the window. It was now bright outside and it felt weird for Levi to wake up this late, usually he would still be awake exactly when the sun rose. Levi groaned softly and motivated himself to get up and out of whatever he was feeling.

Levi removed the one sheet that covered his pale body and boosted himself out of bed. He stood beside the bed and examined the floor that still had trails of clothing that was shed from last night. He bent down to pick up the dirty clothing and threw it into a hamper then he proceeded to dig into his dresser for a pair of boxers and an old band shirt.

Once he was finished putting on fresh clothing he walked slowly to his kitchen. On his way to the kitchen Levi had to pass by his doorway entrance and through the living room in order to get there. As he passed by the entrance there were still shoes at the doorway that were indeed not his own. He seemed to realize that Eren was not in his bed, just somewhere else.

Levi made his way eagerly through the silent household to find Eren, in a white button down dress shirt, sitting on the counter drinking something in a mug. Levi’s eyes widened in surprise, not because that Eren was wearing a dirty shirt, but because Eren looked _so incredibly cute_ wearing the shirt – and mostly because Eren didn’t actually ditch Levi after they boned all night _._ Levi stood quietly by the door frame and observed the small boy that sat on his clean countertop.

His legs were crossed, and his shins shined as the light in the kitchen reflected on his still very smooth legs. The shirt was a bit big on the boy, in length it reached his mid-thigh and the sleeves were too long for his arms. He held his mug with the sleeve in his hand, not trying to attempt to roll the sleeves up. He also had small droopy bags under his eyes, and dark purplish hickeys that marked his skin around his neck.

Eren yawned between sips of his drink and would often fall back in a light snooze. He held onto his mug tightly not trying to drop it.

“Oi,” Levi spoke as he walked into the kitchen to take the mug out of Eren’s hand. Eren’s eyes immediately shot open to the sound of Levi’s voice and a big smile showed up onto his face.

“Levi…” Eren said in a sleepy voice; he rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. Then he opened up his arms and brought Levi into a gentle hug.

Levi glanced up at the clock that was on the wall. “It’s still quite early Eren, what are you doing up?”

“It-It’s not that early,” he yawned between words, “besides I-I’m awake now, because you’re here.”

Levi smiled and pulled himself out of the hug to pick Eren up from underneath his arms. Eren’s body slumped into Levi’s muscular body. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and his head rested on Levi’s shoulder.  

“Do you need more sleep my little angel?” Levi asked while combing Eren’s hair with his fingers.

“N-not at all Levi…” Eren mumbled.

“Are you sure? You’re falling asleep right now.” Levi said, whispering into Eren’s ear in a low seductive tone, “Was I too hard on you last night?”

“N-No.”

“Does my Eren need more then?”

Eren whimpered, “L-Levi… it’s too early for that.”

“What do you mean by… that?” Levi breathed softly into Eren’s ear before planting a small lick on his earlobe. “Do you mean have sex?”  Eren’s body started to wiggle and squirm at the sound of the wetness that was coming from Levi’s tongue as it flicked up and down on his ear.

“L-Levi…” Eren whined, “We just did it all night. You have too much stamina for an old man.”

Levi continued to lick on Eren’s now completely wet earlobe as he let the side comment fly by. Eren put up no fight against Levi, he just let everything happen. As if Levi just found one of Eren’s weak spots. His ears were sensitive and when they were touched, especially licked, there was no way Eren could push him away.

As Levi licked up and down on Eren’s ear his hands started to trail up Eren’s smooth thighs squeezing at the soft flesh. Levi started to massage his thumbs in a circular pattern in Eren’s inner thigh to relax the boy’s legs before he pried them open. Levi took his mouth off of Eren’s ear to move and look down at the buldge that was starting to form and that was hidden behind a thin piece of lacey fabric.

Eren sat on the counter resting on one arm in a flustered mess. His other hand that was not holding his weight was covering his face in a fist form. Behind his hand his eyes were glossy and his cheeks and nose were red. He breathed into his hand looking like he was trying to breath into it to keep it warm but really he was really just trying to hide his erotic face from Levi.

Levi held his hands on Eren’s knees and started to squat down to face what he really wanted to taste.

He tugged softly on Eren’s legs encouraging him to move closer to him. Eren nodded his head understanding what little he had to do. Eren moved forward on the counter and sat just barely off the edge. He stared down at Levi who was waiting patiently for Eren to get comfortable so that he could dig in to his breakfast, or so it seemed to be his breakfast considering Levi hasn’t really eaten yet.

Eren breathed softly looking at the handsome older man, “P-please eat me… daddy.” Eren said in a muffled voice.

Levi’s thin eyebrows raised and a small smirk appeared on his face. Levi’s fingers left Eren’s bony knees and travelled to find his hips instead. Levi placed a gentle kiss just below Eren’s belly button before his fingers went underneath the fabric to pull it off. The panties were dragged slowly off of Eren’s legs and onto the wooden floor. The marble counter that Eren was sitting on was a bit colder against his bottom now that he didn’t have anything on to protect his skin.

Eren was slightly embarrassed now that he was sitting on Levi’s countertop with only his boyfriend’s shirt on with nothing else underneath it and with his legs wide open. His legs were spread so far apart Eren could feel the cold air touching all of his sensitive parts. He felt so ashamed by having his legs spread so wide – he felt like the whole world could see him.

Though he had sex with this man multiple times now there would be times he would still be embarrassed. He had felt many different emotions with this man, Eren would get extremely nervous, his heartbeat would speed up, or he got excited just hearing Levi’s name. Of course there’s more of what Eren felt but he really couldn’t think of anything else because his brain felt like it was in a knot and his heart was in his throat. Being one with Levi just put him out of place, it put him somewhere that might’ve been considered heaven – Levi was an angel to Eren.

He was an angel with hidden wings, and a hidden halo.

Eren’s thought process snapped back into place when Levi spoke, “Oi, are you not listening?”

Eren shook his head and stared at Levi, “I-I’m sorry Levi, I was just thinking about you.”

Levi had showed small smile along with a blush, which surprised Eren because Levi hasn’t really shown such an expression much before, he really was something else. “You can do that once my mouth is around your cock. I haven’t even done anything except strip you and - you’re just so dazed.” Levi said wiping away his smile to put on a more serious face. Levi’s mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were fixed on Eren as if he were prey. Levi started to lick his lips with sudden amusement then continued to speak, “You’re just _dreaming_ to have my mouth around you. Sucking on you, and having my tongue roll around on the tip of your cock. I’ll fondle you and make you squirm. You’ll be begging for me to stop but you don’t want that… Would you?”

Levi’s voice started to paint the image in Eren’s head. Levi was kneeled right in front of Eren’s wet dripping cock sucking every ounce of precum that leaked out. Eren could almost hear the wet slurping sounds of Levi sucking on Eren’s cock as if it was a lollipop. Eren wept out in pleasure and the fantasy in his mind was making his toes curl.

“Eren, am I making you dream about what I’ll do to you?” Levi said in a strong voice that made Eren open his eyes and take him out of the fantasy he was dreaming about.

Eren bit his lip and nodded his head.

“You look really desperate Eren,” Levi grinned as he got back onto his feet. “Stay right there. I’ll be back in a second.”

Levi walked out of the kitchen and left Eren sitting panty-less and in a horny mess. Eren kept his legs spread figuring to keep the same position Levi wanted him to stay in. A few rooms away sounds of things being moved around and occasional swearing were heard from Levi as if he was looking for something.

Eren sat impatiently with his head now resting on the counter. He started to shut his eyes and the image of Levi taking advantage of Eren started to reply again. Levi bobbed his head up and down repeatedly, Eren’s mouth hung open and heavy, steamy pants were the only thing being heard in the quiet house. Levi licked up every part of Eren’s hairless cock.

Eren began to reach down to his waist to grab ahold of his hardened, dripping cock. He held a firm grip and proceeded to jerk off to the thought of Levi.

Levi sucked on the tip of Eren’s cock and fingered his ass. Levi had two fingers reached deep inside him, thrusting at a fast pace. Levi had already figured out every inch of Eren’s body and in a little amount of time he found the spot that made Eren moan uncontrollably. Eren would buck his hips everytime Levi hit the delicious spot with his fingers.

Back to reality Eren had his eyes shut and mouth open with part of his tongue hanging out. His body was writhing for Levi. He started to use his own fingers to satisfy himself in the long wait. Eren felt like Levi was gone for hours and that made Eren’s cock ache. All Eren wanted and craved was for Levi’s touch. That meaning either kisses or hugs, maybe just feeling Levi’s lively heartbeat.

He continued to flick his wrist up and down his cock while his other hand was deep inside searching for the spot that made him moan in his dream.

“Le-Levi…” Eren moaned calling his boyfriends name. He at least thought it would be good on his part if he called out to him, maybe it would make Levi come quicker? Eren whimpered once he added a third finger inside and continued to moan Levi’s name.

Not long after Eren’s desperate call, Levi came to the rescue. Holding a camera in his hand.

 “What a nice view.” Levi chuckled looking into the camera. “You’re so naughty Eren. I was only gone for a few minutes and you’re already such a wet mess.”

Eren panted and looked right into Levi’s eyes that were looking through the camera. “I-I’m sorry daddy...”

“It’s okay Eren… Now can you tell me what you were thinking about while I was gone?” Levi teased.

Eren hesitated to answer but decided that it was probably right to respond. “I-I was thinking… about your mouth around my cock.”

“Just that? Why were you fingering yourself then?” Levi asked quickly.

Eren kept his hand going around his cock while Levi spoke to him. “Y-You were fingering me.”

“Oh was I?”

“Y-Yeah”

“Did it feel nice?”

“Y-Yeah, daddy was hitting my nice spot. I was moaning so loud for you, I-I couldn’t stop.”

Levi licked his lips, “Do you want daddy to touch you? Just like he did in your fantasy?”

“Yeah!” Eren said eagerly.

“Can I place this camera here?” Levi asked pointing to the counter that would be facing a side view of Eren a few feet away.

“You can’t show anyone…”  Eren panted. “I don’t want anyone to see how naughty I am.”

“It’s okay baby, I won’t. It’s only for my eyes.” Levi adjusted the camera so at the angle it was at, was able just see the view of Eren’s ass and cock, and of course Levi would be in the video too. Once Levi suited the camera in a good position he moved back to Eren who still had his legs open for Levi’s eyes only. Eren kept his hand around his cock pumping it and his fingers were still inside him while Levi casually watched.

Levi got onto his knees, facing Eren’s crotch. He gently took ahold of Eren’s legs and folded them over his shoulders. “You can’t touch yourself anymore, okay Eren?” Levi demanded nicely. Eren mumbled an “okay,” and removed his hands from the areas he was forbidden to touch. Instead of touching himself Eren laid both of arms flat on top of the countertop.

“Is this okay?” Eren asked.

Levi licked his lips once again and swallowed the saliva in his mouth. “Yes baby, perfect.” Levi responded while practically eye-fucking Eren’s ass. Levi started to swirl his index finger around the soft flesh of Eren’s entrance. Levi’s fingers made Eren shiver with the ticklish sensation.

Eren’s reaction came with short gasps and quiet moans that made Levi feel powerful. He was the only one to have this kind of sexual power with Eren and nothing was going to change that.

Levi stopped teasing Eren and took away his finger away from his hole. Instead he cupped and squeezed Eren’s cheeks then proceeded to spread them apart. Eren’s hole was more noticeable now that Levi spread open his cheeks. His hole was pink and still slightly stretched out from him fingering it earlier.

Levi looked up at Eren. His eyes were still glossy and he was panting erratically. Eren kept the promise to not touch himself but he seemed to be struggling as Levi continued to toy with him.

Seeing Eren so desperate turned Levi on so much. He couldn’t help himself to begin licking up and down Eren’s entrance. The sudden wet feeling made Eren’s breathing hitch, and the moans he had been waiting to let out were now coming out at full volume. Eren’s body started to grind for some kind of friction but he wasn’t going to find any relief from the front. Levi continued to lick while squeezing Eren’s asscheeks. As for Eren his arms were twitching as if he was trying so hard to hold himself back from touching himself.

Levi left Eren’s cock alone and as he still licked he could see how Eren’s neglected cock would twitch with anticipation. “Le-vi…” Eren whimpered.

“Hm?” Levi mumbled while he continued to do his business.

“M-y cock… Please…”

Levi licked up one last stripe up Eren’s ass and then kissed up from Eren’s hole to his balls then to the tip of his cock. Levi stared Eren right into his turquoise eyes as he devoured Eren’s cock. Levi took no time to suck it all down to the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down and sucked in his cheeks for Eren to feel all the pleasure he longed for. The wetness and tightness of Levi’s mouth made Eren yelp. Levi picked up speed and bobbed his head faster. His tongue worked on the inside of his mouth licking and digging at the tip and his hands worked on jerking the base of Eren’s cock off. Only a few more sucks and then Eren quickly came down Levi’s throat.

Eren’s body jolted and formed an arch. He moaned loudly on the countertop as he finished getting the last drop into Levi’s mouth.

Levi pulled his mouth off of Eren’s cock and wiped the string of cum off his lip. Next Levi lifted his exhausted boyfriend off of the counter and stood him onto his feet. Eren looked tiredly into Levi’s eyes and gave a small smile. “Thank you…”

Levi nodded his head and gave Eren a small kiss on the cheek and encouraged him to go take a shower.

Eren agreed, noticing he felt dirty. Eren picked up his panties that were laying on the kitchen floor then ran off to hop into the shower. Levi stayed in the kitchen and grabbed the camera that was recording Eren’s pure bliss experience. Levi hit the stop button and turned the camera off. He placed it back where it was sitting before and then walked to the fridge to make some a _ctual_ breakfast.

Around twenty minutes later, Eren appeared out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. He noticed the smell of pancakes and eggs being cooked in the kitchen and by that he realized he hasn’t ever tried Levi’s cooking before. In excitement Eren sped up and ran to the bedroom to grab a pair of black boxers and a plain striped blue and black flannel.

After he was dressed he walked out of the bedroom and headed right to the kitchen. Eren peeked his head around the corner and watched Levi cook breakfast. Levi wore a checkered black and white apron as he cooked. Which seeing Levi wear an apron made Eren laugh.

 Levi didn’t even look at Eren, he just figured out right away the cause if his laughter. “Oi why’re you laughing at me?”

“I’m not,” Eren lied, “I just didn’t think you’d be the type to wear an apron when you cooked.”

“Big surprise huh? Hange would always laugh at me when I cooked.”

“Who’s Hange?” Eren asked.

“A really good friend of mine. I suppose I’ll have to get you to meet my friends. Hange,” Levi sighed, “She’s crazy but I love her, and I bet you will too. Not to mention she’ll probably love you too.”

“You should meet some of my friends too!” Eren said. “We should throw a party!”

“Alright, alright,” Levi spoke while cooking the scrambled eggs in a pan. “But let’s give us some more time okay?”

Eren nodded in agreement. “So how well is your cooking?”

Levi turned his head and looked at Eren, “Do you think I’m a bad cook?”

“Just asking. If I die you’ll know how I went.” Eren said jokingly.

“You won’t die you brat… I don’t want you to.”

 

…

 

“Wow! That was really good!” Eren said happily as he finished his pancakes and motioned to his stomach signaling that he was full.

“Do you think you’ll die now?”

Eren shook his head, “Hell no, thank you Levi.” Eren got up and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and hugged him. Levi was sitting right next to him at the dining table drinking black coffee.

“Clean up your plate and put it in the dishwasher.” Levi instructed as he took a sip of his drink.

“You’re such a clean freak,” Eren said walking to the sink to turn on the facet. “I’m still kind of surprised you made all that food for me and not for you.”

“Well I wasn’t hungry. Earlier I was more horny than hungry and I filled up on –“

“Okay!” Eren cut Levi’s sentence off.

Levi chuckled at Eren’s embarrassment as he continued to drink small bits of his coffee. “You know what Eren.” Levi began to speak. He set down his mug and got up from his chair and walked towards Eren who was still cleaning his dish stubbornly.

Levi stood behind Eren. He examined the brown haired male, whose ear tips were turning pink. Levi leaned his body onto Eren’s back and began to whisper into his ear.

“I think I should buy you an apron.” Levi said quietly.

Eren’s body shivered when he felt Levi’s warm breath on his ear. Eren was trying to ignore what Levi was saying but whenever Levi brought out that seductive voice, even if Levi didn’t mean to be seductive at the time it always made Eren powerless, Eren always listened to that voice.

“W-What… are you saying?” Eren’s knees buckled.

“What do you think? I could buy you a blue apron, maybe green?” Levi said, now nuzzling at Eren’s ear. “Maybe we could start a collection of turquoise clothing. The apron could match your eyes I’m sure it would look great on you.”

“Why d-do you want to buy me an apron so badly?” Eren asked innocently.

“Why do you think? We can bond together maybe by cooking,” Levi’s whispering started to sound more in a darker tone. “Or by something else.”

Eren placed his plate in the dishwasher and then turned off the running water. He turned completely around to face Levi who had a stupid grin on his face. Eren averted his eyes and looked to the clock on the wall that read 11’o clock. Eren sighed, “Okay.”

Levi placed a kiss onto Eren’s forehead and then ruffled up his brown hair. Eren could clearly tell Levi was a happy little fucker. Levi walked away from Eren to pick up his coffee mug to take one last drink before he deposited it into the dishwasher.

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Levi asked Eren.

Eren thought about Levi’s question for a little bit then the light bulb in his head lit up. “I wanna watch movies!”

“Hm, okay.” Levi agreed. “Meet me in the living room then.”

Eren nodded his head and left the kitchen to go into the living room. In the living room there were clean, shiny wooden floors and light brown painted walls. Along with a couch that matched the walls and a huge flat screen TV in the center of the room. Eren took a seat in the middle of the couch and grabbed a blanket that was folded nicely on the couch. Eren continued to examine the room while he waited for Levi.

There were tall stacks of CD’s and vinyl records. There were multiple gaming consoles with dozens of games.  And DVD’s were lined up perfectly in alphabetical order actually, Eren rechecked everything, everything was in _alphabetical order._

“Oi” Levi said. “Go ahead and pick a movie. I’m sure you already know where the movies are because I’m so fucking perfect when it comes to organizing things. I need to change so pick a movie and pick it in the player.”

“Okay,” Eren replied and got up from the couch to walk over to the movie selection. After looking at the wide variety Eren decided on the Tomb Raider. Eren popped up the case and removed the DVD to slide it into the player. Next Eren grabbed the remote and hopped onto the sofa.

“Levi! I started the movie hurry your butt up!” Eren yelled to Levi.

Shortly after Levi appeared, “Relax I’m here.” Levi said sitting down next to Eren. “Tomb Raider? I haven’t seen this movie in years.”

“Same, well I’ve only seen it once.”

“You’ve got good taste though. Angelina Jolie is hot as hell.”

“I thought you were gay?” Eren asked while watching the TV.

“Even though I am, I’m not blind to notice these things.”

Eren giggled, “I’m glad I don’t have any competition.”

“Pft, like I could get Angelina Jolie.” Levi smiled and wrapped his arm around Eren’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “If anything she probably has competition.”

“You’re so lame Levi.” Eren blushed.

“Shh, the movie’s starting.”

 

 The two spent the entire day in each other’s arms switching to movies they’ve seen many times before or not at all. One movie recommendation was by Levi and it was a film he had never seen before on screen but only in action. But that recommendation was shot down by Eren once he realized what Levi was recommending.

That film was shot earlier in the morning. And Eren was the guest star.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if this felt very rushed!! I wanted to make you guys happy so I sped my writing up so I could upload this ok. Also I've been thinking (give me your opinion about this?) should this just be 100% porn or with like plots and everything? Hmu in the comment section or on my tumblr: gothghouls / I wuv you guys ok <3 thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I never really make chapters based for specific dates but here I am and here this is. Also I may need to add that these chapters won't be very consistent and I apologize for such late updates. I've been very busy with schoolwork and such but I still try to make time for updates. But I hope you all enjoy what I've written for you. <3

 

The last few months went by in a blur. The weather had changed and started to get cold; snow began to fall down from the cloudy skies and into the city where the couple lived. Life together still burned and the happiness between the two never ran out of fuel. The cold weather didn’t get the best of them because the two were always together radiating constant warmth.

Levi and Eren were inseparable and could now never be torn apart. Today was meaningful, not only because it was the holiday meant for love but because Eren finally packed up his stuff and joined the person he loved the most. His old grimy apartment was now empty, lifeless and left for rent. Eren and Levi carried the last few cardboard boxes filled with old stuff that was only sentimental to Eren into the new house he now lived in and shared with his lover.

Levi and Eren spent majority of their Valentine’s Day morning unpacking Eren’s belongings. The two had different duties while they unpacked, Eren placed items around the house in a decorative manner and Levi took items out of the box, not to mention he had a comment about everything he pulled out, and handed them to the boy. Eren was ecstatic about the whole process, he was glad he was here with Levi and was absolutely thrilled that Levi got to see some more views into Eren’s _old_ life.

In the boxes were plenty of photo albums that Eren’s mom had made when Eren was younger. Levi enjoyed going through the photos more than anything. Eren didn’t really make a fuss about it until Levi came to a picture of little baby Eren sitting in the bubbly sink showing off his bare butt.

“Levi!” Eren dove after the pictures but Levi quickly pulled away. Eren pouted crossing his arms with a red embarrassed face. “Come on don’t be so mean hand those back!” Eren whined.

Levi laughed while shuffling through baby pictures. “You’re the one who brought these with. What did you expect was going to happen?” More chuckles sprouted out of Levi as he looked at old Halloween pictures he stumbled upon on. The album in Levi’s hand was listed the age of Eren’s _toddler_ years. And one of Levi’s absolute favorites from this album was that Eren was a lion when he was the age of three. He had yellowish, orangish face paint on to match his costume and black painted whiskers along with a black painted nose. He had a long lion tail attached to his costume that reached down to the floor and a big fluffy lion mane. Eren had smiled big while holding a pumpkin candy bucket. “Honestly you were so cute. So fucking cute.” Levi continued going through the pictures while Eren on the other hand gave up on stopping Levi.

Eren walked away to the bedroom with an old polaroid picture that was of Eren and his mother just before she died. She sat on her deathbed, holding a strong smile on her face. Eren’s finger brushed over his mother’s face then he placed it underneath the pillow he slept on, gave a faint smile then walked back to the crowded living room where Levi was located at.

“You’re still so cute.” Levi admitted to himself while now flipping through 5th grade graduation pictures. In the pictures Eren wore a blue cap with a shiny blue gown. He was smiling while holding his certificate; his smile had changed and it showed he was missing one of his front teeth but his eyes in the old photo were still just as bright. His facial features have definitely matured but his innocence hasn’t changed.

 “What are you going on about?” Eren asked standing right beside Levi who turned his head to look up at the turquoise eyed boy. Levi let go of the photo album and sat it on the floor right in front of him. Levi extended his left hand to Eren, encouraging him to sit next to him. Eren swallowed and took the man’s slender, pale hand and sat down.

“I said you’re cute.” Levi said revealing a white smile. His teeth shined from the light outside and so did his steel colored eyes. Eren’s face responded with averted eyes and pink flushed cheeks. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he felt the eye contact of his lover burning into him. “What’re you saying you old man…” Eren mumbled while looking at the pile of photos.

There was a photo of Eren playing with one of his older teddy bears; another photo was Eren sitting on a mat jingling a ring of keys. But there was one last picture that caught Eren’s eye; it was a photo of Eren standing next to his mom outside of the hair salon. Who knew Eren had so many pictures of his mom and him together? Eren didn’t know that until now, and it was kind of painful just figuring that out.

“Your mom was beautiful too. Now I know where you get it from.” Levi’s fingers wrapped around Eren’s and soon both their palms touched. Levi pulled Eren’s hand to his lips and placed a kiss onto the top of his slender hand. “You’re so beautiful, Eren. I wish I could personally thank your mother.” Levi took the picture of Eren and his mother and held it in his free hand. Levi quietly examined the old photo while Eren watched Levi’s eyes move over the picture.

Eren’s grip on Levi’s left hand tightened as if watching Levi look at the photos was painful. Eren just wanted to stop looking at the photos; he wanted to look at something else. He wanted to take Levi’s mind off the photos and his own too.

Levi felt the pressure on his hand and he turned to find Eren looking at him. “What?” Eren licked his lips, “I think you’re beautiful too, Levi. Don’t factor yourself out.” Eren brought himself to Levi’s cheek to plant a gentle kiss onto it. His wet lips left a shimmering mark on Levi’s cheek. “So beautiful,” Eren whispered, his hands left Levi’s and began to trail Levi’s chest. “I don’t think I can restrain myself.” Eren continued to whisper on.

Levi took a deep breath while watching Eren grope his chest, “Oi, don’t you get me stirred up already… We have all night for that.” Levi attempted to argue but the way he protested sounded like he was beginning to give in. Eren soon found himself sitting on Levi’s lap, facing his face and both of his hands rested on Levi’s shoulders. “I’m not trying too.” Eren spoke innocently. “If anything, you did this to me. When I look at you it’s incredibly hard to hold myself back from attacking your face.”

Levi’s eyebrows rose slightly, creating a small crease in his forehead and sighed. “I didn’t on plan on getting into it so early in the morning,” Levi’s hands were now behind him holding his weight and the picture of Eren’s mother was now hidden. Levi felt bad if Eren’s mother had to watch what was coming next since he knew what to expect. “Considering we just moved all of your stuff here makes me exhausted.” 

Eren’s knees now touched the floor as if he were kneeling above Levi’s lap, straddling him. Happening all too quickly Eren’s hips were now grinding dangerously slow against Levi’s. “Fu-Fuck, Eren what’s gotten into you all of the sudden?” Levi said in a husky voice. “Y-You’re acting very naughty right now, E-Eren.”

Eren’s whimpers and moans were being turned up purposely to a louder volume. Eren moved his mouth next to Levi’s ear and Levi’s head tilted back as if he was hearing an incredible new album produced by his favorite band, but in reality it was just Eren’s moans that sounded so good. So _irresistibly_ good, like it was #1 top charts worldwide.

“I-I’m going to punish you later.” Levi said while his eyes rolled back into his head. The friction Eren created was making it harder for Levi to control his voice and his mind; everything was becoming hazy with lust.

“Levi…” Eren whimpered; his hips were unstoppable. Levi sat himself further up and picked up one of his hands to grab ahold of Eren’s neck to have their lips meet. Levi’s tongue quickly ravished the inside of Eren’s hot, wet mouth. Saliva coated both of their tongues as they overlapped each other and fought for dominance over each other’s mouths. Eren multi-tasked his hands and unzipped his and Levi’s pants to free the bulges that waited patiently for freedom. Both sets of lips and tongues continued to work while Eren kept his hand on both hardened cocks that were rubbing against each other for desperate pleasure.

“F-Fuck,” Levi grunted, as he felt his wet, slippery cock rub up against Eren’s slick cock. Eren used both of his hands to occupy both tips, rubbing the heads in a circular motion. “I’m –“ Levi began to speak out little by little but the pleasure was taking over his body. His body was becoming numb to the excitement and it was numbing his tongue. “Come, L-Levi… Come all over my hand… C-Come all over me…” Eren was panting right into Levi’s ear and his hips were grinding faster and faster. Sweat was forming on his forehead and it made Eren’s skin look shiny. Eren’s voice has always sounded so good when he’s in the mood. “C-Come on… daddy right now… shoot your load… all over me.” Eren said while jacking off both of their cocks in a faster pace.

Levi relaxed on the floor while Eren’s hands and body worked, and in no time the both of them climaxed one after another.

The two gasped for air and sweat rolled down the skin of their faces. Cum soaked into both shirts and a few droplets had landed on their jeans. Levi panted; ecstasy was starting to wear off.  Eren laid his head onto Levi’s shoulder and recovered. “Time for a change of clothes.” Levi said while placing a kiss onto Eren’s cheek, whose eyes were squinted and breathing was fast. Levi lifted Eren up from under his armpits and carried him to the bedroom; Levi didn’t bother zipping up either of their pants or to clean up the pile of photos spread all over the floor.

Levi sat Eren down on the bed and began to dig into the closet for clothes. Behind Levi on the bed Eren yawned and fluttered his eyes as attempt to wake himself up. His vision was a bit foggy, he thought to himself maybe he really did take it too far because typically he usually isn’t this disorientated.

Eren brought his hands up to his eyes then stopped himself before they made contact. He realized he didn’t even wash his hands yet. “Levi!” Eren yelled almost sounding like a screech. Levi’s body jumped at the loud yell that came out of Eren. He turned his head while holding some kind of bright colored fabric. Surprisingly Levi actually did have colored things in his closet besides his usual attire that consisted of black and white. “What?” Levi sounded worried and by the looks of it, he looked like he almost had a heart attack.

“You didn’t take me to the bathroom, you didn’t let me w-wash my hands…” Eren stared at his palms, he didn’t even think about smelling them.

“Go wash them.” Levi said turning back to the closet to dig things out of it. Eren’s head tucked down and his arms folded, and pouted. Eren watched Levi bend over and keep digging for something he seemed to be desperately looking for. Eren wanted to help but he didn’t know what Levi was exactly looking for. “Levi,” Eren said in a more calm voice.

Levi turned his head around once more, his face showed slight irritation. Levi’s eyebrows stay furrowed, “What?”

“What’re you looking for?” Eren smiled and swung his legs back and forth off the end of the mattress he sat on. Eren’s whole attitude changed in 0.3 seconds. “It’s a surprise.” Levi turned his head around back to face the closet. “A surprise?” Eren asked with a questionable expression.

“Yes a surprise.” Levi said finally finding what he needed to find. Levi pulled out a two jackets, one looked a little too small for Levi to wear and the other looked just right for his size. Levi turned around with the smaller jacket and threw it to Eren.

Eren looked at Levi, “Are we going to do something else today? Are we going out?” Levi now dug into the dresser looking for new clothes to change into. Eren stood up and got off the bed to walk behind Levi to wrap his arms around his waist. “It’s our first Valentine’s day together,” Eren said resting his cheek onto Levi’s back. Levi stopped searching the drawers and turned around to look Eren in the face. “Is today going to be special?” Eren asked while still hanging onto Levi.

Levi rubbed Eren’s cheek with his thumb. Eren watched Levi’s eyes toggle back and forth as if Levi was searching for something to say. Levi moved his thumb away from Eren’s cheek then brought himself out of the hug. Levi left his answer as vague as he possibly could, “Make sure you’re warm.” He said patting Eren on the butt with a dirty grin. Then Levi grabbed some clothes and walked out of the room.

 

…

 

Levi and Eren left the house without using one of Levi’s cars. Which Eren thought it was unbelievably crazy to do so because it’s winter and there’s fresh snow on the ground. But Eren guessed that’s the reason why exactly he was told to dress warm. Instead of asking Levi anything he just grabbed ahold of Levi’s coldish hand and got dragged along.

Eren wore a puffy looking cream colored jacket that had two pockets in the front and was a button up. The inside of the jacket had fur, but not an insane amount to make Eren look like a big marshmallow. Eren also wore a chestnut colored beanie with a ball attached to the top.

Levi on the other hand wore a black button up jacket. The length of the jacket reached about underneath Levi’s butt and was long enough to be a dress. Or at least a mini dress. Levi also wore black earmuffs because he didn’t like hats and he also a white scarf. The scarf covered his mouth and Eren could only see Levi’s nose and rosy cheeks. Eren thought Levi looked really cute.

“So why are we walking?” Eren asked with a whine in his voice. “Why can’t you just drive us?” Levi’s grip on Eren’s hand tightened as he pulled the brown haired boy along. Levi ignored Eren’s question and continued to walk silently on the snow covered sidewalk next to a street that had occasional passing cars. As the two got further away from _their_ house and closer into the city the weather outside cleared up slightly. There were fewer snowflakes falling and the coldness felt like it didn’t exist anymore. It felt warm now but maybe that’s because Levi was making Eren do some physical activity, such as walking, or it was probably the sweat building up in Eren’s palm as he held onto Levi’s hand. Eren wanted to pull away and wipe his hand but something told him not to.

The inside of the city wasn’t so busy during the late morning and the sidewalks weren’t so jam packed either. Traffic was at a minimal and the building’s shined bright with the people working inside. Eren watched the city in amazement, the city felt so quiet but yet so beautiful. The small bits of snow that fell from the sky somehow made the lights of the building’s glow.

The two walked together with entwined fingers and a tight grip on each other, so tight they were cautious on never losing each other. Levi kept quiet on the walk to wherever they were going. Eren would switch glances at the older man who still had pinkish colored cheeks.. Eren didn’t break contact with Levi; he just continued to watch him. Each time Levi took a breath through his nose a few seconds later fog came back out as he breathed the air out of his lungs. Levi’s head also looked a little hunched, signaling that he looked cold. Maybe Levi’s idea came to bite him coldlyin the butt?

After about ten minutes of walking in the cold the destination was reached, and it was a small coffee shop.

Levi pulled the glass door towards himself and waved his hand to offer Eren to head inside first. Eren took the first step inside of the shop and the first thing that hit him was warm air and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Eren looked around the cute shop and examined the décor. The walls were wooden as if it looked like a little log cabin. There were couches in the back and mini tables and chairs were sorted around the room. There was also a fireplace near the counter of where the barista worked.

“Welcome!” A blonde, short girl greeted from behind the counter with a wide smile. Eren walked further inside while Levi shut the glass door from behind. Eren caught a glimpse of the girls’ nametag which read: _Christa._ It also had a sticker of a princess right next to her name. Eren nodded his head to Christa’s greeting and waited for Levi to approach him from behind.

“I’ve never been here before.” Eren said to Levi who was unraveling his scarf away from his mouth. “Well, I’m glad about that.” Levi smiled and wrapped an arm around Eren’s waist. “Because their coffee is so goddamn good.”

“Is this going to be a coffee date?” Eren nudged his elbow gently into Levi’s side.

Levi shrugged his shoulders, “Somewhat of the sort.”

“So,” Eren thought slowly. “would there be more after this?”

Levi shrugged again and looked at the menu that was drawn in chalk; he really was trying to surprise Eren and he was not going to spoil anything. “Is there anything you want?” Levi asked while digging into his back pocket his wallet. “No, let me rephrase that. Get something.”

Eren looked up at the menu and hummed as he read over all sorts of different choices until something caught his eye. “Peppermint mocha.” Levi turned his head to look at Eren. “Peppermint mocha?” Levi asked trying to confirm, “Feeling the Valentine’s spirit?”

Eren giggled, “Maybe.” Levi ruffled up the mop of brown hair and told Eren to find somewhere comfortable to sit down while Levi ordered their drinks. As tempting as it was Eren wanted to run to the couches and lay down but decided to stick to the tables. Eren took the closest table that was near the fireplace and sat down. He tapped his fingers on the surface on the hard, wooden table and watched Levi as his mouth moved when he made conversation with the barista.

“You are so cute,” Eren whispered to himself as he watched the older man smile and thank the girl for the drinks. Levi held the cups and searched for Eren to find him only a couple of feet away.

Levi sat his cup onto the table and sat Eren’s cup right in front of him. “Watch out, they’re hot. I mean really hot my hand felt like it was fucking melting.” Levi sat down beside Eren and blew on his hand which was pink from holding the hot cup.  

“Let me see your hand.” Eren said with a smile and held out his hand for Levi to hesitantly take. Eren opened up Levi’s palm and placed a small kiss onto the pink flesh then he softly blew onto it.

 “I don’t think kissing it will heal it, but thank you my angel.” Levi pressed his lips against Eren’s cheek. Eren smiled widely after receiving the kiss and caught the eyes of the blonde barista who watched the kiss happen. Eren brought his index finger to his lips and signaled the girl to be quiet.

“What was that for?” Levi asked while blowing on his coffee to cool it down.

Eren mixed his mocha with a straw and simply didn’t reply to Levi’s question.

After spending an hour in the warm, cozy shop Eren was told it was time to go. Time to go to the other activity planned for him, but he just didn’t know what it was going to be. Eren took the first step out of the shop and immediately his eyes shot up to the sky that was hidden behind the clouds. The hours of the day were approaching evening and in the winter, the days don’t last very long and the sun was setting fairly quickly.

Levi came out of the shop after Eren and took his hand. “Are you ready?” Levi said making Eren turn his attention to Levi. Eren swallowed, and then proceeded to nod his head.

As the two continued to get further away from the small coffee shop, trees started to come into vision and the buildings behind them started to disappear into the foggy sky. Snow covered benches sat lonely on the sidewalk and metal fences wrapped around a large piece of snow covered land trapping the naked, bare trees inside. The lamps that lined along the sidewalks and streets began to light up. And across the street was a large gate that few people were entering through.

“Why are so many people coming to the park this late at night?” Eren asked holding tight onto Levi’s firm hand.

Levi looked both ways before crossing the street. Until he reached the other side he answered Eren’s question with another shrug. Levi guided Eren deep into the park to find a spot underneath a dead looking weeping willow tree next to a frozen pond.

More time became to fly by while Levi stood quietly and Eren stood right beside him with a somewhat confused expression. “Why are we still standing here?” Eren asked pulling lightly on Levi’s hand. “If we stand here any longer we might freeze. Not to mention get si-“

“Oi,” Levi cut in out of annoyance and glanced down at his watch that was on his wrist. “We only have to wait a minute or two.” He whispered, “or any second.”

Eren looked up at the now darkened sky. The clouds floating overhead made the sky look grey and not so black and dark. “Would it really be worth my breath if I ask what we’re exactly waiting for?” He asked now fixing his sight back onto his boyfriend.

Levi breathed in through his nose then exhaled. “Patience,” He replied. “I’ve been waiting all day for this. I hope you’ll be satisfied with the outcome.” Levi stared into Eren’s eyes with a straight, serious look on his face. “I hope you’ll enjoy this as much as I will, Eren.”

Eren’s eyes flickered back and forth between Levi’s. He felt a blush coming on but it’s not like Levi would be able to see his skin change color due to the darkness. Eren rubbed his lips together and then opened his mouth. “I will always enjoy whatever you do for me Levi… and… importantly I will always enjoy being with you… but waiting here could get us a cold. We should lea-“

Eren’s words were cut off when a big bang rippled through his ears. His body flinched at the sudden sound and then a bright light filled the sky with red and pink colors. Eren stared at the sky with a shock written face, “F-Fireworks?” He asked clenching his chest, the sudden burst of sound frightened him. “B-But it’s only February!”

Levi breathed out with a smile and then wrapped his arm around Eren’s shoulders. “What do you mean? There’s always time for fireworks.” Levi said kissing Eren onto his cheekbone. “I hope I didn’t scare you too bad.” Levi said with a chuckle in his voice.

Eren sighed in somewhat of relief, “No, it just felt like my heart exploded as well as my ears.”

The couple focused into the fireworks that bursted in the sky. Bangs and crackles echoed through the atmosphere and shapes of hearts and smiley faces shown up in the sky. Each firework that went off made the crowd go “oh,” and “ah.”

“It’s so beautiful!” Eren said with his mouth hung open as he stared up into the sky. Levi clutched tightly onto Eren’s shoulder as they watched the fireworks together. “Wow, look at that one Levi!” Eren spoke excitedly as he pointed to the white, silvery, looking firework that symbolized Cupid. The cupid firework shot an arrow while surrounded by colored hearts.

“Are you glad you didn’t leave?” Levi asked Eren.

“More than glad…” Eren’s head slumped into Levi’s shoulder. “I love fireworks.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m damn sure you’ll enjoy the finale.”

“You’ll know what’ll happen at the end?” Eren asked as he quickly lifted his head back up to look at Levi. “Well I know what to expect. You know, the ends of firework shows are usually unique…” Levi’s voice trailed then he cleared his throat. “Just make sure you’re paying attention to the show… not me.”

Eren listened to Levi and soon minutes went by. Finally after dozens of different colored fireworks went off the finale was finally underway. Fireworks launched into the air and exploded. There were sparkly fireworks that sizzled when they went off, multi-colored red, white and pink fireworks that were so loud they popped the crowds’ ears, fireworks that looked like ovals and other shapes and then just random outbursts of all fireworks put all together that formed a bright, somehow, beautiful mess. Soon the last firework went off and it was done. At least that’s what Eren thought.

The sky was now more clouded with smoke from aftermath of the repeated banging of the fireworks. People started to leave but Levi told Eren to stay. “Why? The show’s over? Everyone is leaving, let’s head out.” Eren said while walking back to Levi who still stood underneath the weeping willow tree.

Levi pointed to the sky and Eren turned to watch as the _last_ firework went off. The rocket shot up into the sky and bright, red letters were written in the atmosphere. The firework was a message and it read:

**Happy Valentine’s Day, Eren. I love you. – Levi.**

Tears filled Eren’s eyes as he read the message. After reading the last word Eren immediately turned around to face Levi who was smiling passionately.

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day together, so I wanted it to be special.” Levi said grabbing ahold of Eren’s hand. “And I want you to know I plan to spend many, _many,_ more Valentine Day’s with you and of course many other holidays.”

“Levi…” Eren sniffled his runny nose and wiped his tear shed eyes with his hands that had also dampened his cheeks.

“I love you a lot and I just wanted to make it clear that I plan to spend my entire lifetime with you.” Levi said with a smile that caused wrinkles to form around his mouth.

Eren began to cry, but he cried in a happy way. “You’re so cheesy you old man…” Eren hugged Levi and hiccupped onto his shoulder.

“Does this mean you love me too?” Levi asked patting Eren’s head as a way to calm him down. “And that you’ll stay with me forever?”

“Yes, yes, yes…” Eren nodded his head. “I love you so much…”

“Alright, clean yourself up and give me a kiss.” Levi gently lifted Eren’s head up and assisted him wipe off the remaining tears that sat on his face. Eren gave a one last wipe to his runny nose and pecked out his lips to receive a light, chaste kiss from Levi.

Eren pulled away first after their lips touched for more than ten seconds.

“One more thing, Eren.” Levi spoke and caressed Eren’s face, “make sure you hold all those tears in because I’m going to make you cry tonight.” Levi said in a whisper, “I’m going to love you up so much it’s going to be painful.”

Eren’s face shot blood red, romantic Levi transformed into pervert Levi within a second. Well it was nice when it lasted.

The couple didn’t bother walking home, instead Levi fetched for a taxi. He wasn’t going to have a very fun time walking home with such a tight feeling in his pants. Of course eventually the cab had reached their destination where Levi rushed Eren into the house, and sprawled the boy onto the bed. Then Levi proceeded to make him cry and moan all Valentine’s _night_ long.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint mocha's make me think of Valentine's Day. Weird? Possibly. Thank you for reading~~~


End file.
